


Critical Bad Ending 2

by TheDelta42



Series: Critical [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: The Second Bad Ending for Critical
Series: Critical [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Critical Bad Ending 2

**_ Critical Bad end; 2 _ **

Lila held a wad of paper to her nose, while Adrien was getting scolded for attacking a fellow student. The class was giving her a cold glare. How dare they turn on her, when all she did was tell them what they wanted to hear. Lila was vaguely aware of Marinette’s parents being called over by a doctor in scrubs.

Everyone went silent as Marinette’s mother wailed. Lila looked over and saw the woman on the floor crying her heart out.

Lila only looked on, a sick sense of satisfaction creating a smirk on her face. Adrien’s head snapped around and glared at Lila, his eyes cold and hateful. Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out and started to call someone.

Adrien spoke in a hushed voice, before hanging up and returning his phone to his pocket. Adrien then glared at Lila for fifteen minutes, before a couple of police officers arrived. Both headed over to Adrien, who spoke quietly with them, before pointing over to Lila.

One officer walked over to her, while the other collected statements from the rest of the class.

“Lila Rossi?” The police officer asked, looking down at Lila.

“Yes?” Lila said, pretending to be scared.

The police officer hauled her to her feet and placed her hands in cuffs.

“I’m arresting to for the murder of Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Said the officer, “you have the right to remain silent, if you choose not to remain silent then anything that you may say can be used against you in a court of law.”

Lila looked over at the rest of the class, the hate in her eyes burning into her mind. It wasn’t until Lila was in the Police car, that she realised that she couldn’t lie herself out of the hole she had dug herself.

Marinette’s funeral was a quiet affair, only the class, some select friends and family. Adrien looked over at Marinette’s parents. Both of them had started to waste away without Marinette.

Adrien was sure he had seen Kagami struggling not to cry.

The gravel banged loudly on the table, signalling everyone into silence. Adrien only hoped that Lila would get a tough punishment, given she admitted to causing Marinette’s death.


End file.
